The present invention relates to a stator arrangement for an electrical machine. The present invention further relates to an electrical machine with such a stator arrangement.
With very large electrical machines, especially slow-speed torque motors and generators, it is of advantage not to produce the stator package as a complete unit. Therefore the stator package is constructed with windings using a segmentation technique, i.e. in subsegments, which are later installed to form a closed ring. With large direct-drive wind power generators with outer rotors the individual stator segments are installed by means of screwing the stator segments to two large flanges, which are disposed for example on the drive side and the non-drive side. The flange connections are used for torque bracing. In addition the individual stator segments are screwed to one another at the lateral joints. These generators have the advantage that they can provide a relative large amount of space radially inwards for the flange connections.
In particular in electrical machines with inner rotors, i.e. with classic outer stators in a closed housing, the space available is extremely restricted. For this reason such connection of the individual stator segments in compact generators, such as are used example for underwater flow turbines, is not able to be implemented. Furthermore electrical machines with inner rotors for tube mill drives or water power generators with a large diameter are known in which the stator is constructed from individual stator segments. Here however the stator segments are not screwed together in a closed housing.